¡Quédate calvo!
by Finn-chan
Summary: Kurosaki x Teru Sólo una palabra: pornografía. El resto es historia. Oneshot Lime Crack


_**Solo puedo decir que me encanta Dengeki Daisy, es uno de los mejores shojo manga que he tenido el gusto de leer y espero que pronto llegue a hacerse más conocido. Por suerte creó un apartado para esta maravillosa serie.  
**__**Disclaimer:**__** Nada me pertenece, sólo escribo por mero placer y afición (y si pudiera Kurosaki se vendría a vivir a mi casa muajaja.)**_

_**¡Quédate calvo!**_

_By: Finn_

"Esclava. Recoge esto ¡ahora! "

"¡Qué! Pero si está todo lleno de polvo y moho…"

Kurosaki lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas mientras apretaba fuertemente las sienes de la estudiante con sus puños. Teru chilló escandalosamente mientras pataleaba intentando sacarse al rubio de encima.

"No me importan tus malditas escusas. Soy tu amo y tienes que obedecer mis órdenes. Si te digo que me limpies los zapatos, me los limpias. Si te digo que abras la ventana y te tires por ella, te tiras y si digo que recojas los trastos del armario de jardinería, los recoges. "

"Pero…"

"¡A trabajar! "

Teru hundió los hombros en signo de derrota y se arremangó el uniforme, disponiéndose a sacar los bártulos del pequeño armario de jardinería. Sus manos pronto quedaron manchadas del barro. El maldito armario era tan pequeño que emitía una desagradable sensación de calor y claustrofobia.

" Kurosaki- kuuuuun. Esto está lleno de barro y de porquería. "

Kurosaki encendió uno de sus cigarros. " Uhhh, mi piel es tan dulce y delicada que si una mota de polvo la toca quedará impura para siempre. ¡Qué horror más horroroso! "Imitó el rubio, agitando las manos como un loco y poniendo una voz chillona. " Oh no, aquí dentro hay arañas. ¡Sálvame Daisy-kun!

Teru, desde dentro del armario de jardinería pateó un viejo trasto oxidado (no debería haberlo hecho, pues sus zapatos se llenaron de polvo) y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. "¡Por lo menos Daisy sería un caballero y me ayudaría a limpiar! " gritó para que Kurosaki la oyera desde el exterior. "No como otros ogros que yo conozco…"

''Ogros muy atractivos, querrás decir'' puntualizó Kurosaki. "De todas maneras, es una verdadera lástima para ti que Daisy no esté aquí. Seguro que no dudaría ni un instante en ir a rescatarte a lomos de su _blanco corcel._"

"Quédate calvo, Kurosaki- san. Daisy es mucho mas hombre que tú, ¡ y además seguro que no se le cae el pelo!"

Kurosaki dio otra calada a su cigarro, exhalando una gran nube de humo, intentando controlar sus nervios (Kurosaki era muy sensible con respecto a su pelo) "Ya. Pero qué pena que Daisy-kun nunca aparezca ¿verdad? "

"…"

Kurosaki, que estaba seguro de que la morena le contestaría con alguna que otra grosez (como malvado pervertido o demonio insufrible) se sorprendió al ver cómo, pasados unos segundos, la estudiante todavía seguía en silencio. ¿Le habría molestado su comentario acerca de Daisy? Se supone que el malvado comentario iba dirigido a Daisy, y no a la chica. Él era Daisy. ¿Eso quería decir que involuntariamente se estaba insultando a sí mismo? Mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

Por otra parte, la morena todavía seguía en silencio. Kurosaki se acercó sigilosamente a la pequeña cabaña/armario de los objetos de jardinería y asomó un ojo tras la puerta (solo para ver si todo andaba correctamente, no es que él se preocupara por ella, ni muchísimo menos).

Teru se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentada en el mugriento suelo, donde casi no cabía, y enfocando sus manos hacia la luz que daba la pequeña ventana del cobertizo. En sus manos sujetaba algo como una revista.

Kurosaki se atragantó con el humo cuando vio el contenido en ella y no pudo más que toser descontroladamente, en un intento por respirar,

Teru, al toser el conserje, se volteó distraídamente hacia él, todavía con la revista en la mano.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun" dijo inocentemente Teru " ¿Qué significa esto de: _20 trucos para hacer una felación perfecta_?

Kurosaki volvió a toser aún mas potentemente, ahogándose esta vez con su propia saliva mientras toda su sangre se acumulaba en la cara… y en otras zonas que no eran la cara.

La morena seguía sonriendo inocentemente, esperando una respuesta, y sosteniendo en lo alto la revista numero 345 de la_ PlayBoy _del mes de Abril.

"¿D..De donde narices has sacado eso? "balbuceó Kurosaki. La morena simplemente se apartó ligeramente y dejo entrever una caja de cartón llena de revistas de similar contenido erótico.

Kurosaki abrió tremendamente los ojos y se acercó hacia la caja. Como poseído, empezó a sacar todos los fascículos de la caja y los fue tirando al exterior. Teru alzó los brazos intentando protegerse del ataque.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que hac - "

"¡Oh dios mío! " Interrumpió Kurosaki. Tenía entre sus manos el ejemplar 100 de la revista, cuya portada estaba impresa en un color rosa neón que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia. "¡He estado buscando este ejemplar desde que tenía 10 años! Maldito jardinero pervertido, ¡era él quién lo tenía todo este tiempo!"

Teru, extrañada, cogió uno de los ejemplares que el rubio había tirado, en cuya portada salía una mujer/conejita con la bandera americana tatuada en la nalga derecha. La portada rezaba: _Las 5 mejores pares de tetas de Estados Unidos._

"¡No puede ser! ¡Son revistas porno! " exclamó Teru, lanzando la revista que había alcanzado y alejándose de ellas tanto como el reducido espacio le permitió.

Kurosaki se volteó y la miró fijamente, arqueando las cejas.

"Claro que son revistas porno. ¿Qué te pensabas que era? ¿Revistas sobre ponis? "- dijo sarcásticamente. " Nah. No voy a echarte la bronca. Al fin y al cabo has descubierto esta gran mina de oro para mi"

"¿Mina de oro? " exclamó Teru "¿Piensas quedarte con todas estas revistas?"

Kurosaki le dio otra calada al cigarro.

"No, con todas no. Algunas las subastare en EBay"

Teru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¡Pero son revistas porno! ¡Porno! Si las lees te quedaras ciego, te saldrán granos por toda la cara y se te caerán los dedos" inquirió Teru. El rubio la miró como quien ve a un elefante haciendo ballet.

"Voy a pretender que eso que acabas de decir es efecto de tener una ínfima copa A y no de un montón de clichés sin sentido"

Teru hinchó sus mejillas en un signo de enfado

"¡Quédate calvo de una maldita vez, Kurosaki-kun!

Por suerte, Kurosaki estaba demasiado ocupado con el desplegable de la pagina 87 como para poder escuchar sus comentarios.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Está claro que no puedo hacer un fic sin meter porno de por medio. Lo siento ^^U**

**PD: Para los lectores todavía jóvenes e inocentes, se denomina felación a la practica de sexo oral en el aparato reproductor masculino (me dió hasta vergüenza y todo escribirlo xDDDD)**

**¿Un review por caridad? _**


End file.
